


Broadway star, Kevin Price

by localmusicalnerd



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, gay shit, in that he becomes a celebrity, kevin becomes a broadway actor, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmusicalnerd/pseuds/localmusicalnerd
Summary: After the events of Uganda, Kevin auditions and lands roles in Broadway and becomes a famous actor.And then he meets Connor McKinley again and theres the reunion. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

this is just the intro to get to the actual fanfic

\- Post Uganda -

It was official. The Book of Arnold was a real thing and the team now had to move back to America, their job was "done". Kevin had only grown as a person, entering this country as an egotistical asshole and leaving as a kinder and more understanding asshole.

Character development at its finest.

Arnold was heartbroken at the thought of leaving. It was expected though, he had just landed a hot new girlfriend (his words exactly) and became a prophet of all things. To say he was sad was an understatement. And Connor McKinley had some real emotional journeys on his mission. He had entered with the intentions of turning it off for good, met Kevin Price who fucked all of that up, and now he is accepting of his sexuality... Kind of. Connor didn't want to go home, he felt as if his family could tell he had failed his nifty little Mormon trick.

Not to mention his subtle crush on Kevin might've been a big factor.

\- Back in America -

Kevin felt free to say the least. He returned home and his parents had only been told that the mission hadn't "gone to plan" but they weren't aware it had failed, and honestly it wasn't like they absolutely needed to know the true story of what occurred, so they received a very different tale as to what went down in Uganda. They seemed happy. But Kevin felt conflicted... You see whilst Kevin was on his mission, with the help of a certain ginger, Kevin had realized... He was attracted to boys.

He was homosexual.

At first he didn't know what to do, and then the idea of just keeping it low and subtle appeared and hes been going with that since. Also with the whole sexuality revelation he also figured out that he loved to act, and with the reminder of his partner he was also told he had a pretty good singing voice. The Ugandan citizens would always put on plays and shows and ask for his assistance, that was when he truly knew his passion for theater was apparent. So once he saw a live audition was open for the revival of a show called "Falsettos", he immediately booked a flight, packed his things, arranged a small apartment in the area and moved to New York.

\- New York -

He arrived safely and began to unpack immediately. He had no experience in theater, but he went for it anyway. When he showed up to audition he sung a song, did some reading and was told that they would get back to him. They seemed impressed so he hoped for the best.

And then he was called back in.

They tested his chemistry with the other actors and asked them to act out and sing one of the songs. Kevin paled when he saw the kissing but he went through with it, it was just showbiz. And it actually turned out to be pretty fun! Again the higher-ups seemed impressed and he was again on the waiting game. And then, he was given the role.

He had been in New York for barely two months and had already landed a main role in a revival Broadway show.

His character was called Whizzer, and he instantly loved the show. He loved the music, the singing, the plot, the morals the messages it sent. He fucking loved theater.

Of course, him being a total theater virgin and have never been in a show before, it attracted the attention of big companies. They seemed to be intrigued that this new-comer was setting up a name for himself so quickly. With frequent interviews, he seemed to be doing pretty well for himself. The shitty apartment he began with quickly upgraded into a modern apartment with his own dog and he was slowly building himself a reputation. Before he had left his home-town he had officially quit the church, his experiences had made him lose quite a lot of faith and he had never been happier. I mean he can finally drink the sweet nectar of the gods that is called coffee so obviously he felt at home with himself.

His former mission-buddies had heard of his success. In fact, everyone from the church had heard. How the poster boy perfect Mormon had risen from follower, to straight up celebrity. His family were seriously proud and impressed, his friends from Uganda all found out together. After they all moved back to America, they all kept in touch (with the exception of Kevin) and would meet every month to have a big game night, like back in Africa. So when they turned on the TV and saw him on the Late Night Show, Monopoly was the last thing on their minds. 

They all immediately bought tickets to see Falsettos, not any tickets. The kind were you got to meet and greet with the actors afterwards. They did have to get Connor to explain the plot of the musical (without spoilers obviously) so they knew vaguely what to expect. Connor left out the part that Kevin was playing the gay lover, he wasn't sure of their reactions.

And so they booked a trip to New York and a hotel, to go witness what Kevin Price has become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the actual fanfic to begin

**_BEEP BEEP_ **

Kevin groaned and slammed his fist onto his alarm to shut off the repetitive wake-up call. Moaning in annoyance at the time of day, he eventually dragged himself from his sheets and chose out his outfit. Tonight was the first performance of Falsettos.

He was thrilled and terrified.

After his usual cup of coffee he left his modern home and set off to final rehearsals. The taxi took it's goddamn time as always and when he hopped in, he was a little shaky with nerves but his exterior was calm and collected, radiating that ego as always. Once an asshole, always an asshole. But Uganda did make him a friendlier one. He signed in as usual and met with the other actors.

"Opening night! Excited? Well you should be, now lets go over the basics of act one." The stage manager droned on and he fulfilled his role. On lunch the actors all ordered takeout, the performance was in two hours. Whilst they joked and got ready, in the same area a group of men were also nervous to go.

"Is my hair perfect?"

"Is this outfit too much?"

"Do you think he'll accept hugs?" The former Mormons were bustling around trying to get ready to greet their former friend. Except Arnold and Connor. Arnold had clearly stated his best friend would just be glad to see him, and Connor thought that he just probably wouldn't care and said it'd be fine. Connor was lying. Connor was dying a little on the inside.

And then the clock struck and they all hurried to head down to the theater. Interviewers were everywhere, camera flashes went off at every moment and celebrities piled in with media straggling behind them. They showed their special tickets and got shown to their seats. Holding their playbills and programs they scoured the text to find Kevin's name, and there it was. Right next to the name Whizzer.

When his character was introduced they were quite shocked to see the kissing and the sexual actions in a certain song (you know the one ;)) ). But overall they were amazed with his performance and the musical itself. Not only was Kevin amazing, but all the other actors did shockingly well. The plot was moving, the music was stunning and the crowd ate it up beautifully.

It was a success.

As people began to head outside, they were escorted backstage. They shook hands to the other people waiting in-line and then they finally got to walk in to greet him.

Kevin dropped his coffee.

"I- Wha... What are you guys doing here?" Kevin gestured to the group and they all just stared, until Arnold practically threw himself on his best friend. Security was about to move in until Kevin signaled it was fine. After an awkward pause Kevin reciprocated Arnold's embrace and then the others also piled on and joked along, Connor was just starstruck and stood back.

"We heard you had became quite the actor and had to come see!" Arnold was practically draped over his shoulder, but Kevin seemed to enjoy all the attention.

"Thanks that's so cool of you guys to do! Are all of you her-" Kevin stopped halfway through his sentence when he came into eye contact with Connor. A silent pause. 

"We all came. Especially me, you know how much I love musical theater." Connor stammered out, twiddling his fingers nervously. And to everybody's surprise, Kevin wrapped him in a huge bear hug and smiled widely. He gestured to the other actors.

"These are my old Mormon friends I was telling you guys about!" And then introductions and friendly conversations flooded the rest of the night.

\---

After the meet and greet the group ran off to head back to the hotel, forgetting that Connor and Kevin were still in a deep conversation and they kind of just... Left him behind. 

"Where did the others go?" Connor mumbled looking at his watch.

"I think they headed back without you." Kevin laughed. Connor frowned and stood up.

"I don't know the way back, Poptarts is the one who was leading us around..." He bit his lip, a habit to show he was nervous. Kevin picked up on it quickly and decided to help.

"Why don't you crash at my place? We can catch up a little more and I don't know..." He rambled off looking in the opposite direction, a faint blush gathering over his cheeks. Connor smiled widely.

"That'd be nice! Thank you Kevin." He proceeded to hug Kevin again. The blush only darkened. 

As they headed back to Kevin's apartment Connor was holding his arm and pointing at all the beautiful sights they walked past, the shining billboards, the starry sky and the dim glow of the lights that almost made it feel magical. When they reached his door, Kevin fumbled with the keys a bit. Who can blame him? He had a distracting man with him. Eventually opening the front door, he kicked off his shoes and sat down in the large white sofa. Connor took a moment to breathe in the well-kept home.

Definitely a celebrity apartment.

Connor joined him on the couch after he had flipped on Netflix. Kevin passed him the remote.

"Wanna choose a movie?"

Without a second of doubt, the former mission president chose a romance movie.

"You know Kevin... I never pegged you for the theater guy."

Kevin raised a single brow, "You didn't?"

"Not really, didn't seem like your kind of thing. Expected you to run for president or something." At that, Kevin threw back his head in laughter.

"Yeah well, it seemed to have worked out okay didn't it?" He gestured to the room around them.

"Definitely."

Another awkward pause fell upon them. Kevin cleared his throat.

"How did you.. Handle.... Turning it off?"

"Where is this coming from?" Connor looked at him in the eye.

"Con.." Connor instantly reddened at the new nickname, "I'm gay."

"Oh... That's it?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin was confused now, what did he mean 'that's it?' was it that obvious?

"I was expecting you to tell me that someone had died or something tragic had happened. Oh wow okay turning off gay thoughts... Don't. Don't do it." Connor shakily exhaled. "I turned off my... thoughts... for the entire beginning of my life, and that shit sucks. It was fucking awful. Being put on dates with girls you don't even like and purposely thinking of girls in that way because you're trying to convince yourself that you're straight... It's the worst."

"Connor I-"

"If you're gay, embrace it. Society is a lot more accepting than it was forty years ago per say. I know for a fact you left the church so they cant judge you. Whether you come out or not publicly is your business, don't feel forced to come out when you don't want to. Do it when you feel safe. They aren't sinful and they aren't burdens. They're you." Connor had now taken both of his hands into his own.

Kevin's frown had quickly transformed into a smug grin. Connor was relieved to see the normal Kevin Price.

"Then I can do this?" Kevin asked.

"Do wha- MmPh!" Kevin had quickly leaned forward and caught Connor's mouth with his own. Quick and chaste, but Connor did reciprocate. Kevin pulled back and rested his own forehead on the man in front of him.

"Should I find the box and crush it?"

Connor grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a full-blown make-out session as his answer. They were new to this of course, so it was quite messy. Teeth clunking and noses squashing their cheeks. But it was perfect. They slowly began to tilt their heads and move their mouths with more finesse. They moved to Kevin's bed. Nothing sexual happened just pure kissing.

This was their way of catching up.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho

Connor's eyes slowly fluttered awake, his vision bleary as he began to regain consciousness. He attempted to sit up a little more, but an unfamiliar weight was holding him down. An arm. A person. Looking up a little more he saw the one and only Kevin Price snuggled into his side, still asleep.

Confused, he regained his thoughts and remembered last night. Smirking to himself, he lazily traced Kevin's jaw with his hand. Tracing the faint stubble slowly and gently, not waking him up. Connor slowly lifted the arm off his stomach and walked down to Kevin's kitchen in only his boxers, he knew how to make pancakes... Right? He made them all the time in Uganda. He just had to scour this kitchen to find the ingredients. 

As he began to fry up the batter, he slowly became aware of an angry red mark on his neck. Clamping his palm onto it he realized it was a large hickey. Perfect, now he had to hope turtlenecks and scarves still looked good on him, or perhaps he could invest in some makeup to cover it up. Would Kevin mind? Is he the possessive type?

That... Doesn't sound too bad. Speaking of the devil, a Mr Price just so happened to walk in. Alas, he walked in on the sight of Connor McKinley, flustered in boxers cooking pancakes with the largest hickey on his pale neck.

Kevin wrapped his arms around the freckled man and hugged him from behind, as he was trying to put the food onto a plate. Successfully, but not without shaky hands, he managed to turn off the stove and quickly flipped around to face what can only be his new lover. Or boyfriend... What did Kevin want from this?

"Wonderful." Kevin mumbled with a husky voice as he began placing faint kisses on Connor's jawline. "You, are wonderful." He began to now kiss the edges of Connor's mouth until he grew bored and began going straight for his mouth. Of course, he didn't mind. Connor slowly pulled away.

"What is this... I mean.. Us?" He gestured to both of their bodies pressed up together.

"Well I would've hoped you'd agree to being my boyfriend... Unless of cou-"

"Obviously." Connor didn't even waste a second getting his response out. Kevin smirked, and oh god Connor wanted to see that smirk again. "Do you not have a show today?"

"No, I have today and tomorrow off. Which means... I have you all to myself!" Kevin excitedly picked up Connor by the waist and swung him down, they both giggled ridiculously. Kevin slowly lowered him down and captured his mouth with his own for a small kiss. He pressed their foreheads together as they regained their breath.

"I should probably call the others, they're probably worried sick..." Connor chewed his lip nervously.

"Invite them over, I'd love to properly catch up with them, not just a ten minute chat in a backstage room at a theater. I'll write down my address for you to give them here." Kevin handed him the details of his address and Connor wasted no time in texting the others with it. He just had forgotten to mention it was Kevin's apartment. They assumed it was just some friend that Connor had in New York.

"We should probably get dressed." Connor raised his eyebrow as he looked down at his green boxers. And then he realized that Kevin was only in his underwear too.

"Yeah that might be a good idea... But I might get a little distracted..."

\------TIMESKIP------

 KnOcK kNoCk

Kevin and Connor were happily enjoying themselves on the couch when an obnoxious knocking noise rang throughout the room. They hastily combed their fingers through their hair and tried to re-adjust their disheveled clothing. As Kevin was just finishing up the buttons on his shirt, Connor swung open the door to a distraught pack of men.

"Aah Connor we're sorry! We thought you were with us and we forgot...." Connor quickly shush'd the frantic Poptarts and gestured for them to come in, they were quickly blinded by the sight of... wealthy people lifestyle. "Who's apa-..." He trailed off as he saw Kevin flipping through channels on the TV. "Oh that makes sense."

Kevin flipped around and greeted them once again with open arms.

"Kevin thought it'd be nice if we all caught up properly and not behind a stage for a brief ten minutes." Connor slowly took a seat, Kevin followed straight after sitting right next to him. The others took a seat and looked towards the actor.

"So whats it like... Living somewhere like this?" The prophet Arnold Cunningham wasted no time in bombarding his best friend with questions. "It must be great right? And imagine how easy it is to- ..." Cunningham's eyes drifted to Kevin's hand, which was very close to Connors neck.

Connor's pale neck. That had a very prominent mark on it. He had forgotten to cover it up, Kevin was right, they did get distracted.

"Connor... Whats... That?" Arnold nervously gestured to his former-district leader's marked neck. Arnold was a pretty outgoing guy but he always got nervous asking about intimate things. Like a schoolboy who believed cooties existed.

McKinley raised an eyebrow until he realized what he was referring to. He quickly shot a look at Kevin which clearly said, "HELP."

Instead of faking a story about it, Kevin threw his head back and laughed. He swung his arm around Connor and pulled him closer.

"What do you think happened Arnold? Connor stays the night at a dashing man's home and the next day he has a hickey? Connect the dots man." Kevin grinned widely.

The ex-elders had to actually take a moment until they all gasped at the same time.... Before erupting into cheer.

Oh jeez.

**Author's Note:**

> first time uploading so idk if i'll be posting smut later on lets see


End file.
